Ordinary Day
by Den the Assbutt
Summary: An ordinary day at the land of Ooo but not for the vampire kingdom and Fionna.  Song fic


**Title: "**Ordinary Day"

**Fandom: **Adventure Time

**Pairing: **Fionna/Marshall Lee

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **An ordinary day at the land of Ooo but not for the vampire kingdom and Fionna. (Song fic)

Just a day. Just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by the cave where we settled in until the vampire king claimed it again and made us move back to our tree house.

"We're here, Marshall Lee's house. Hope he's here right now" "Ooh baby, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." "Come on, Cake. It's just Marshall. We're buds now, remember?" "Doesn't mean I ain't afraid of him anymore. Hmp. I'm going on a date with Lord Monochromicorn , you stay here with your vampire…._friend_, okay?" I giggled and said goodbye then Cake was gone in a minute.

"Marshall? Marshall Leeee? Are you in here? I wanna ask you somethin'" I walked around the house to check if he was inside. I peeked through each window. Nope, not in the living room; not in the kitchen either. I climbed a water pipe and looked through his bedroom window. The room was dark and empty, "Nope, clearly not in here too."

I walked to the backyard. There he was. A boy. An ordinary boy…..well if you count the vampire king part. His head was held high and eyes fixed on the hole above the cave. The sky was dark…._but it's 10 in the morning! What the stuff?_

I walked up to him "Heey dude, watcha lookin' at?" No response. Still staring. '"Uh…..helloooo? Earth to Marshall Lee!" I wave my hands in front of him to try to distract him. Silence. _Fine, you asked for it! _"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice…" I prepare to leap, brushing my feet alternately against the ground, "one…..two…THREE!" I jump and tackle him which made us both fall onto the ground.

Finally, he snapped out of it "Ugh….Fionna….uhm. Hi. ? ….I-uhm- didn't see you were here." _What the lump? What's wrong with him? He seems a bit….off today_, I thought.

Another minute of silence between the two of us. I almost didn't notice I was still on top of him until I felt his shoulder flinch and his eyes twitch a little then I immediately get up and help him as well. Once we were both on our feet again, Marshall rubbed the bump [I caused] on the back of his head while I dust off the dirt away from my clothes.

"So….." it was my turn to break the silence now, "what were you erm..staring at? You seemed really mesmerized, so what's up?" he scoffs and chuckles at my question. "You really don't know anything about, us, vampires, do you, adventure girl?" he floats closer to my face, making us look eye to eye. I blush. _Darn it_. "It's Fionna" I scoff and flip my bangs away from my eye. "Whatever, hero. Anyway, it's that time of that year again….._"The Ordinary Day"_" his eyes went from black to googly which made me snort a little at his reaction.

"So….what about _"The Ordinary Day"_?" I mock his tone, good thing he just ignored me. With that said, he floats close to my face again, only faster this time and made himself clear "The Ordinary day is the coolest day in the vampire kingdom! Vampires from all over Ooo can go out in broad daylight without worrying about dying from the sun because it's put to sleep by our rockin' vampire gods. It's only for a day, so if you really wanna learn the ropes, you'll come with me" he winks. I blush again. _Glob_.

He holds out his palm in front me and says "Come on, take my hand" I hesitate and thought about what Cake said about staying so I objected, "But what about Cake! She said-"he cuts me off before I can even finish my sentence "Cake-schmake. Come one, you gotta _live_ while you can, hero, so take my hand." _Huh. Ironic coming from him_, I thought to myself.

Despite his sappy plead, he does have a point so I consider my choices. Take his hand. I hold out my hand, as soon as our hands meet, I felt _something_. _I don't know what it is, but I think I like it_. Another blush. Good thing he was looking at the sky again.

He holds my hand firm and asks "You ready?" I give a confused face, "Ready? Ready for wha-WOOAAAH!" He tugged on me and our feet stopped touching the ground. I see his house going farther and farther from our height. We reached the hole and went through it.

The sky was dark. As dark as the evening sky, except the stars and moon weren't shining beautifully, instead, the sun was up but it looked like it was just a large burnt rock without its radiant light.

I look around; I spot a vampire floating towards the left direction. Oh! Another one! Over there! There too! Before I even try counting them I looked above and below us, I saw vampires, vampires from everywhere. Old, young, man, woman. I bet every vampire was there.

I grip Marshall Lee's hands tighter when I spotted our tree house, anxious about Cake finding out what I was doing. With that, he looks down at me and says in a comforting, reassuring tone "Hold on, I'll help you up," he pulls my hand and I grip the other harder, holding on for dear life—literally. With only one hand, he makes me step on his feet, our chests pressed together. I look down again, I see the Ice kingdom my skin crawled thinking about the Ice Queen and didn't even realize I held onto his hips, and my cheeks pressed on his chest. He looks down again, smiling, I look up.

We were both looking at each other now, I blush and he grins which made me turn redder. I took my arm away from me to touch my cheeks. _Warm. What the lump, Fionna, why'd you look at him? He probably thinks you're a touchy, feely, girly girl. _I clench my fist although I feel another hand touch mine. It was his. "Hold on tighter, we're going down" I gulp and positioned where my hand was.

As we were about to float down, my hands slip from my grip, causing me to slide down. I manage to hold onto his shoes, including the laces, which in a second, got loose making him "trip" in mid-air. _Great. Now, you really did it you klutz. You're gonna kill both of yourselves_, a thought popped into mind.

We fall from heights. Seconds away from a face sandwich, I felt him grip onto me. Our feet touch the ground once again. I was panting; my skin was paler than usual, hairs peeking out of my hat. I look like a mess! "Well, not quite the landing I was expecting but that should do" Marshall starts to walk past me but as soon as he made a step, he stepped onto his loose shoe lace.

He falls on top of me but since we're on top of a hill, we start rolling. Me on top. Him on top. It was painful but I can make out that he's actually enjoying it. He was smiling. _Why?_

We finally got to an end. He lands on top of me and I got pinned to the ground by his weight. _I never knew he was that heavy_.

We stayed like that for a minute until Marshall looks into my eyes and I blush yet again. He starts to lean his face onto mine. _What is he doing. What is this personal space invading junk. _I just close my eyes and wait for whatever has to come.

I feel his nose touching mine. I open my eyes and see black irises staring at mine. He starts to close his eyes so I do the same. His nose slides off from the middle to the side and I feel his lips touch mine. My heart starts beating fast and loud, I could tell he can feel it. His lips were cold but warm in some way. After a minute or two, he pulls away and gets off of me.

He lied beside me with his arms folded behind the nape of his neck. We stare at the _sleeping_ sun and everything else was in peace until he bolts up and says excitedly, "Come with me to the vampire kingdom! Please? You can see what I see, learn more about us" I smile at his offer, he holds out his hand again just as I was about to take it, I find myself awake, wrapped inside my sleeping bag. I get up and saw Cake soundly asleep.

****Epilogue****

I looked outside our window. The sky was dark. As dark as the evening sky, except the stars and moon weren't shining beautifully, instead, the sun was up but it looked like it was just a large burnt rock without its radiant light.

"Is it really The Ordinary Day today? Or was it all part of my dream?" As I pace through what I remember, I remember the kiss. I remember his lips. His eyes….his body weight. ? My brows furrowed, "How could I remember his _body weight_?"

I shot straight up and got dressed as fast as I could. I race to the door.

As soon as I open it, he was there. About to ring our door bell. A boy. The ordinary boy wasn't all in my head. "Uhm….hey, Fionna, I wanna ask you something…" "You want me to fly with you on this beautiful Ordinary Day?" I gave the most optimistic tone I have and just left his face blank.

Silence. I see his face move and again and his mouth starts to turn into a smirk "It's like you saw my dream, hero" he holds out his hand again and just as I was about to take it, he draws his hand again and asked "So….what'd _you_ want to ask me?" he raised a brow and I just cupped his face and made our lips touch one more time.

_**As I looked through the door, I saw the boy standing there with a deal and he said "Take my hand, live while you can. Do you feel that your dreams are right in the palm of your hand?"**_

_**Just a boy. Just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky.**_


End file.
